Brindisi per un amico
by Ida59
Summary: Un momento che deve per forza arrivare, quello della resa e delle promesse. Senza inutili parole. Solo una lacrima, preziosa.


Brindisi per un amico

Autore: Ida59 – 25/1/07

Beta Reader: nessuno

Tipologia: one-shot

Censura: Per tutti

Genere: Introspettivo, drammatico

Personaggi: Severus Piton e Albus Silente

Pairing: nessuno

Epoca: HP 6° anno

Avvertenze: nessuna

Riassunto: Un momento che deve per forza arrivare, quello della resa e delle promesse. Senza inutili parole. Solo una lacrima, preziosa.

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. La trama di questa storia è invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia appartiene alla raccolta **"A tavola con Severus" **la cui idea è nata sul **Forum Magie Sinister** (.net/) e contiene brevi storie scritte da più persone sul tema "Il rapporto di Severus Piton con il cibo e le bevande". L'intera raccolta, dei vari autori, si trova sul Forum Magie Sinister (.net/?t=5108303) dove è anche spiegato il modo in cui è nata.

Le storie da me scritte per questa raccolta sono:

**Colazione in Sala Grande (sezione Colazione)**

**Materne preoccupazioni (sezione Pranzo)**

**Richiamo paterno (sezione Cena)**

**Riflessi di sangue (sezione Relax dopo Cena)**

**Brindisi per un amico (sezione Relax dopo Cena)**

**Premio di mezzanotte (sezione Spuntino di Mezzanotte)**

Questa storia appartiene di pieno diritto anche alla raccolta di fanfictions** "In difesa di Severus Piton" **nata per difendere questo splendido personaggio dopo i fatti narrati in "Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue".

La raccolta è composta dalle seguenti storie:

"**Solo il mio dovere"**

"**Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici"**

"**Non era odio"**

"**Scelte"**

"**Maschere di sangue"**

"**Luci e ombre del cristallo – **_ovvero_** – La studentessa"**

"**Condannato a vivere"**

"**Riflessi di sangue"**

"**Brindisi per un amico"**

"**Sfumature di sorriso"**

"**Premio di mezzanotte"**

"**Forza e purezza del cristallo – **_ovvero_** – La compagna." **

Brindisi per un amico

Una figura alta e magra avanza con decisone nei sotterranei: le fiamme nei bracieri si alzano per un momento, sprigionando nuovi e scintillanti bagliori, quasi ad annunciare il suo passaggio e ad illuminargli meglio la via; poi tornano a languire tranquille alle sue spalle, in un rispettoso inchino, sottomesse al comando della sua lunga mano sottile, ormai irrimediabilmente bruciata da oscure fiamme ben più letali.

Ora è davanti alla pesante porta di quercia decorata da scuri serpenti bronzei, sfumature di luce che sembrano fluttuare nell'oscurità. Leva la mano per bussare ma il massiccio uscio si apre da solo e l'ombra della stanza lo avvolge, inghiottendo anche i serpenti, immobili ora, solo buio nel buio.

Il vecchio Preside scuote il capo e tende la mano verso il camino che s'illumina all'improvviso del riverbero di fiamme rigogliose; poi ammicca mostrando a Severus una polverosa bottiglia di spesso e istoriato cristallo: un liquido scuro brilla rubando riflessi d'ambra alle fiamme.

Severus solleva piano una mano e le fiamme si abbassano, docili, lasciando solo una brace che rosseggia cupa: l'oscurità torna a essere regina incontrastata nella stanza, mentre due bicchieri lievitano nell'aria fino a poggiarsi sul tavolino davanti a lui.

- Non c'è bisogno di tutta quella luce, Albus: lo verso io nei bicchieri, questa sera!

Non voglio luce adesso, non voglio che tu possa leggere il dolore sul mio volto.

So che cederò, devo farlo, ormai mi hai convinto dell'assoluta necessità di quella follia; so che stasera sei venuto per strapparmi alfine quella promessa maledetta, che costringerà la mia volontà ben più strettamente di quel Voto mortale.

Ma al buio, Albus, ti prego, non devi vedere le lacrime nei miei occhi.

- Severus… ti prego…

Ti interrompi al gesto stizzito della mia mano.

So benissimo cosa vuoi dire, me lo hai ripetuto fin troppe volte in questi mesi, mentre disperatamente cercavo una soluzione che non esisteva: il veleno di quelle fiamme oscure sta bruciando la tua vita dall'interno, lentamente e dolorosamente, mentre tu sorridi ed io non posso fare nulla, assolutamente nulla.

Non posso guarire quell'antica maledizione, non posso salvare la vita del mio unico amico.

Anche se vorrei.

Così potrò solo ucciderti e salvare la mia vita.

Anche se non vorrei.

Prendo la bottiglia dalle tue mani e verso una generosa dose per entrambi: vuoto il mio bicchiere in un solo lungo sorso, lasciando che il liquido mi scenda bruciante nella gola, desiderando solo di poter bruciare anche il mio cuore.

La mia anima, invece, arderà nelle fiamme dell'Inferno qui, su questa terra, alla corte dannata del Signore dell'Oscurità, dopo che avrò compiuto ciò che deve essere fatto.

Di nuovo verso il liquore nel mio bicchiere, sotto il tuo sguardo preoccupato. Di nuovo lo vuoto in un sol fiato, mentre tu resti immobile, in piedi davanti a me, il bicchiere stretto nella tua povera mano annerita.

La mia condanna: non aver saputo fare nulla per quella mano, io che pensavo d'essere infallibile con le mie pozioni e i miei contro-incantesimi.

Stringo la bottiglia e mi lascio cadere sulla poltrona, stanco di combattere una battaglia ormai persa; un bicchiere, poi un altro ancora: fiamme liquide a bruciare gli ultimi residui di un'indomita volontà.

Hai vinto Albus, con i tuoi sorrisi, la tua pazienza e la tua insistenza: hai vinto tu, come sempre.

Ti ucciderò, come mi hai ordinato.

Se sarà necessario lo farò, se non ci saranno alternative eseguirò i tuoi ordini; se servirà a salvare l'anima di Draco dannerò la mia, senza la più piccola esitazione.

Alzo gli occhi nel buio, a cercare l'azzurra tranquillità del tuo sguardo: puoi fidarti di me, come sempre.

Ma non c'è alcun bisogno di parole tra noi.

Hai capito tutto, lo sai che ho finalmente ceduto: lo sai quanto sto soffrendo e quanto ancora soffrirò, anche se l'oscurità ci avvolge, caparbia.

Ho bisogno di abituarmi di nuovo ad avere le tenebre intorno a me: lo capisci, vero Albus?

Molto presto la mia vita sarà fatta solo di dolorose tenebre, inutile cercare di sfuggire loro: sono il mio destino.

Ti sei seduto di fronte a me, stanco ma soddisfatto, e levi il tuo bicchiere cercando di coinvolgermi in un inaccettabile brindisi, in onore della tua morte.

Rimango immobile, rigido, le labbra serrate e il pugno stretto intorno al bicchiere.

- Alla tua salute, Severus!

Vuoti il bicchiere d'un fiato, come un giovanotto incosciente che ha una lunga vita davanti a sé e mille ragioni per festeggiare una difficile vittoria.

Una stupida lacrima brilla nelle tenebre dei miei occhi: so che l'hai vista e non la negherò.

Ti ucciderò Albus, ma non brinderò alla vita che mi regali.

Non brinderò alla tua morte, ma lascerò che questa lacrima preziosa nasca in onore di un amico.

Chiudo gli occhi, li serro stretti, e la lacrima scende, scivola piano sulla mia gota pallida, pesante del mio dolore, greve della mia disperazione.

Ecco il mio muto brindisi, Albus, amico mio.

La tua mano, leggera, si poggia sulla mia spalla.

- Grazie Severus.

6


End file.
